Friends Are Friends Forever
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Just some Disney friendships and some romances rated K plus for some strange romances.  In progress.
1. Lose One Gain One

This series focuses on friendships in Disney and some romances. Kind of how there's always a bad day but friends can always make it right. I do not own any of the characters. Therefore,  
no money is being made off of this. Rated K+ for some weird romances, and some a/u. No slash.

Jasmine was having a really bad fight with Aladdin. She thinks that they've grown apart from each other.  
Aladdin has been acting very strange lately. He has been sort of avoiding Jasmine. Not wanting to go on romantic rides with her like he used to. He still kissed her, but not in the same way he used to and usually on the cheek or on the forehead.  
"Aladdin is everything okay?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes Jasmine everything's fine," said Aladdin.

"Are you sure? You've been acting strange lately," said Jasmine.  
"I'm positive everything's fine," said Aladdin.

"I can tell something is wrong. You're not who you used to be," said Jasmine.  
Aladdin still swore everything was fine. "Just tell me the truth!" exclaimed Jasmine getting very frusterated.

"Okay the truth is, I kissed another woman. Well, she kissed me first, but I couldn't pull away she was too insistant. The truth is I kind of liked it," Aladdin admitted.

"What?" asked Jasmine feeling hurt and astonished.

"You heard what I said," said Aladdin.

"Who was the girl?" asked Jasmine.

"Her name is Allayah," said Aladdin.

"Just leave me alone, I don't even want to talk to you right now," said Jasmine.

Jasmine went into her room when she heard someone calling her name. Jasmine turned around. It was none other than Jafar,  
the one who tried to force her into marriage to take over the kingdom.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" asked Jasmine surprised.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I heard you and Aladdin had a fight. I actually witnessed Aladdin and the other girl. To be honest I did not like it at all, you didn't deserve that," said Jafar

"I agree, and that was a total lie that he couldn't control what happened. He had complete control over what happened. He just chose not to tell her that he loves me and me only, not that other girl," said Jasmine.

"He had no right to do that to you," said Jafar. Jafar took Jasmine in his arms and gently stroked her hair.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Jasmine.

"Well I owe you one. I was a total fool and I hated the way I treated you as well as everyone else," said Jafar.  
"Thank you for being there for me," said Jasmine.

"Don't mention it," said Jafar.

"The first time was an act, this time I mean it," said Jasmine. She leaned over and gently kissed Jafar on his lips. Jafar pulled her in for an even deeper kiss. 

"Don't tell Aladdin that happened," said Jasmine.

"It's between us only, I enjoyed that," said Jafar. Jasmine leaned over and kissed Jafar again. On the inside Jasmine would not be sorry if Aladdin found out because it would have been a good way to get revenge on him. 


	2. Friends Forever

Ariel was tired of her father's hatred toward humans. Ariel had been confide to the sea, and she hated it. She hated not being able to visit the surface without having to sneak around.  
Her father gets very angry sometimes he overreacts. Nobody seemed to understand her, except Flounder.  
Flounder was the only one who completely understood all of Ariel's problems. Everytime Ariel tried to talk to Sebastian, he would side with her father. Flounder was the only one who understood Ariel's every problem. 

One day Eric and Ariel had a meeting. One day Ariel went up to the surface to search for hidden treasures. When her father found out he was very angry. 

"Ariel you know you are forbidden to go up to the surface, if I told you once I told you 100 times!" exclaimed Triton.

"But what's so bad about it?" asked Ariel.

"You know about humans, they are trouble! I don't know how long it will take to get this in your head, but however long it taks I'll get it into your head somehow!" exclaimed Triton.  
Ariel burst into tears.

"Ariel, it's okay I'm always here for you. I know he can be tough on you, but you know I'm here for you. I won't let you down. You're my best friend, and I will always be here if you need to talk," said Flounder.

"Thanks Flounder," said Ariel. Ariel kissed Flounder on the top of the head.

"If only he could see how I feel," said Ariel. 


End file.
